


Ficlet 13

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [14]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drunk Aidan, M/M, Making Out, Protective Dean, fluffy curly hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: drunk Aidan, protective Dean





	Ficlet 13

Dean doesn’t really get drunk that often. Buzzed maybe. But not drunk. Aidan though…

He goes out with friends one night not long after he and Dean have started hooking up. They aren’t dating but they’re consistently falling into bed enough that he feels pretty familiar with Dean and things are good. As good as they can be.

Aidan is out with a bunch of other people in his grad program and he gets drunk. Like too drunk. His bike is still at campus but he’s too wasted to ride it and he really can’t afford a cab back to his apartment. So he calls Dean.

It’s late but Dean is up because he’s a night owl and when Aidan half slurs “Professor…” at him, he’s grabbing his keys up and out the door. When he picks Aidan up he’s all glazed looking and shivering in the cold.

“Where’s your coat?”

“Lab.”

Dean is angry and worried and he starts to turn towards Aidan’s place but Aidan gives him this plaintive look and is like “Can we go back to yours?”

Dean knows it’s a bad idea but Aidan looks worse off and he agrees, but he gives Aidan a stern look, “I’m not taking care of you. Got it? And if you throw up somewhere—”

“I won’t I promise I just…we don’t have heat in the apartment block yet. Central hasn’t turned it on so—”

Dean just grips the steering wheel a little harder and is telling himself over and over again, no no we are not dating no I can’t have these thoughts. I’m not going to worry, he is an adult…

So he gets them home and when they get inside Aidan is dragging him close and Dean is trying not to yield.

“You’re drunk,” he says softly, but Aidan is just leaning close, nuzzling at his throat. “…And?” And Dean isn’t sure this is ok.

But Aidan is persistent and when he kisses Dean it’s hot and loose and then his lips are dragging along Dean’s jaw and along his throat, leaving streaks of blazing heat in their wake and Aidan is groaning “Please professor, please…”

Dean is ashamed to say that he almost gives in right then, but he stays relatively strong. He herds Aidan upstairs and draws him a hot bath and gets him some water because Aidan needs to warm up and Aidan smirks, “I thought you weren’t taking care of me.” Dean just shakes his head and sighs, “Just be too drunk not to remember this tomorrow,” and Aidan laughs and Dean is sitting on the edge of the tub watching him.

Aidan slides up enough to give him a warm, damp kiss and Dean wrinkles his nose. “You taste like Jager.” Aidan wrinkles his nose back and says, “Yeah I’m probably gonna regret that later…” and they laugh and it’s nice. It feels comfortable. Easy.

So maybe Dean ends up getting in the tub with Aidan and possibly washing his hair and Aidan is like putty at that point and Dean tries not to think too hard about what they’re doing.

But then Aidan is begging, his back pressed to Dean’s chest, turning his head and whispering all kinds of ideas into Dean’s ear and grazing his lips in almost kisses at the corner of Dean’s jaw and Dean just can’t stop. He’s a goner. It doesn’t help that Aidan smells like his shampoo because that makes something curl in his stomach and he knows it’s not good how warm and comfortable and happy he is in this moment.

That night is the night Dean finds out what happens to wet curly hair when Aidan lets it air dry overnight. It turns into this halo of downy soft coils that Dean can wrap around his fingers and it’s all springy and like unicorn fur. He can’t stop running his hands through it. Aidan doesn’t really want him to stop.

It’s Saturday, so they don’t have anywhere to be and Aidan can sleep late and Dean isn’t too pressed to move either. Aidan’s head is on his chest and he’s warm and snuggly and has a possessive hand on Dean’s hip and Dean is absently playing with those curls and thinking to himself, “I am so fucked.”


End file.
